The choice
by ElementreeSuzyQ
Summary: Lili and Darkness finally meet face to face. What will become of Lili? Will she choose Darkness or Jack? Please RR. This is my first attempt at FanFic...
1. Default Chapter

Legend  
  
Darkness and Lili  
  
Darkness and Lili are finally face to face. Lili is dressed in her beautiful black gown while Darkness is exposed to everyone.  
  
Lili: Why did you choose me? Darkness: Lady, why do you ask such questions when you know the answer? Because of your purity. Your soul is like the new fallen snow. Now the mortal world will dwell in an eternity of winter, forever as a monument to your past self. Lili: Please, don't hurt me. Let me go back to Jack. Darkness laughs Darkness: Ahh, silly girl. The entire mortal world is frozen! Along with your Jack! Lili: You've stolen my dreams away.  
  
Darkness: All things change lady. The dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity. Dreams are my specialty. Through dreams, I can influence mankind. Lili sobs. Darkness moves in to console her. She quickly withdraws. Darkness: How like you my gifts Lady? Does the gown please you? Lili: No Darkness: Then you speak so of your bridal gown. I've found my true mate and you know it. Beneath the skin, we are already one. Was it not your sin that trapped the unicorn? Even now the evil seed of what you've done germinates within you. Lili: No! You lie, you, you disgust me! You're nothing but an animal! Darkness: We are all animals my Lady. Why can you not see that this is a good life? You will have anything you desire. A thousand goblins at your beck and call. This life is more than your life as a princess. The only rule here is you must love me and stay with me for all eternity. That is not much to ask Lady. Lili :: He seems genuine, does he truly love me? Can I refuse such an offer? But Jack! How I love him. If I stay here with Darkness, maybe he will be spared. Jack would not want me now, not after what I did to the unicorn. What choice do I have? Stay here with him, or flee into a never ending winter? Darkness moves in closer, smelling Lili's sweet sent. Inhaling, he allows the fragrance of innocence invade him. Darkness: Lady, if you stay here with me, you will never want for anything.  
  
Darkness moves closer, almost touching Lili. Lili, aware of how close he is, glances up at his face. She does not see evil, she sees a man who needs her. Lili: I am afraid of losing my innocence. What will become of me? Darkness: Anything you want. If you choose me, please, choose. I can make you happy. Reaching out, He touches her beautiful mane of amber curls. Lili shudders at his touch. She pulls herself closer to his massive chest, placing her tiny hand over his heart. Looking down at her, he whispers, be mine, be mine, only mine Lady. Feel my lips upon yours. Taste my lips, my kiss, feel my heat. My passion. I am yours. Lili feels his lips caress hers, tastes his kiss. She moans, unaware of her true feelings until now. Why had she resisted him? He is a perfect specimen of male passion. She opens her mouth in return, kissing him softly. Darkness wraps his massive arms around Lili's tiny waist, enfolding her in his arms. God, why did she give in to him? She will never be able to let go. 


	2. Caught!

Legend  
  
Gump and Jack  
  
Jack sees Lili with Darkness  
  
Jack: No! Lili. Jack moves forward, reaching out to Lili Gump holds Jack back Gump: No Jack! She is lost! There is nothing you can do for her now. She has chosen evil over goodness. She is lost. Jack: No, I know her, she would never choose evil. Please Gump, let me go to her! Gump pulls Jack by the arm, hushing him. Gump: No, she has clearly made her decision. You've seen it with your own eyes my friend. Let us help the unicorn, before it is too late! Jack glances back at Lili in Darkness's arms one last time before he lets Gump pull him away. Gump: I'm sorry Jack, we have to save the unicorn. We cannot risk losing her. Lili is lost, it is too late for her. Jack: No, she is still pure. She is trying to trick Darkness. I know this. I know this.. Gump leads Jack down a dark, moldy corridor, peering around corners. The air is still, moist with evil. Everything feels alive down here. Gump stops, listens, waits. A noise behind them! Tiny footsteps, creeping their way towards them. Gump grabs Jack's arm and pulls him around a corner. Gump: Shhh.there is something behind us. Listen! Slowly, Jack peers around the corner, only to come face to face with Brown Tom and Screwball! Jack: Oh! There you two are! Screwball: You scared us half to death, Jack! Gump: Yes, so what have you found out? Brown Tom: The unicorn is being held down a ways, we can show her to you! Gump: Good job! Now, let us find Oona and we will make a plan! Suddenly, a tiny fleck of golden light flies around the corner, and Oona is found! Oona: I am here, tell us Jack, what shall we do? Jack looks surprised, he hasn't fully gotten over the shock of seeing his love with his enemy. Jack: What? Why me? Gump, tell us, what shall we do? Gump: Are you not the champion? It is your task to decide these things! Now, tell us, what shall the course of action be? 


	3. Chapter 3

Legend 3 Jack and Gump in the halls of Darkness's Lair  
  
"Okay Gump, we all have to be in place in about 5 minutes, otherwise this will not work!"  
  
"Jack, this is too risky! What if..."  
  
Jack, Interrupting, "It has to work; otherwise we will have lost everything!"  
  
Jack motioned for Brown Tom and Screw Ball to place the last shield up.  
  
Jack, impatiently, "Okay, we are all set. Screw Ball, your part is vital! Oona will make sure you get up there okay. Remember, at the first sign of daylight, use the shield!"  
  
"No problem Jack! I promise nothing will go wrong, I hope..." Screw Ball stammered.  
  
"Yes!", said Brown Tom. "I know you can do it! Besides, when you finish, we all get to celebrate! Me best ale for everyone!"  
  
Laughing, Jack helped Screw Ball up the ladder. Gump, apparently restless, gathered Brown Tom together and shoved him in place. Apparently irritated, Gump stomped his feet, a sign for Brown Tom to not make a fuss.  
  
"Go on now Tom. The Sun is waking. We have no time to waste! Oona, please watch over Screw Ball, make sure he doesn't screw up!" Gump bellowed.  
  
With that, Oona flew up with a quick flash. Jack, Gump, and Tom hurried to their hiding places.  
  
Darkness and Lili, dressing for the slaying of the Unicorn  
  
"Are you ready, Lady? "Tis time" Darkness said, his voice deep and delicious.  
  
Lili, dressed in her wedding gown, looked up at her bride-groom. What has she done? Why did she choose him? Fumbling with her hair, she turned back towards her vanity. "My Lord, you must promise me one thing. Give me this one gift, and I shall stay with you forever."  
  
"Anything, my Lady. What shall your wedding gift be?"  
  
"I want to kill the unicorn", Lili stammered, her voice obviously shaking. Darkness's laughter filled the entire room. Obviously pleased, he strides over to his bride, bent down and kisses her swan-like neck.  
  
"Anything, Lady. You are truly evil!" He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Then the gift is mine?" "Yes. You shall be mine, forever." Lili stood to join Darkness, her spirit definitely higher. Her strides match those of Darkness's. Her head held high, she journeyed to her destiny. 


	4. Chapter 4

Legend 4  
  
The Confrontation  
  
The air was still, dank, dirty. From his hiding place, Jack could see the great hall of Darkness. He could hear the braying of the unicorn. His heart beat fast, almost jumping out of his chest.  
  
"Jack, the time has come, we must be quick." Gump leaned in, almost touching Jack's face with his own.  
  
"We must get moving, Jack. Screw Ball is almost to the top!"  
  
"Okay, Gump. Let's get into place."  
  
Just as Jack finished, the gigantic doors opened, Darkness, with Lili by his side, strode through.  
  
Jack, Brown Tom, and Gump scurried to their final positions. Jack, along with Gump, above the final shield, Brown Tom, in the hall, waiting for Oona's signal.  
  
Lili, mesmerized by all the events, looked up at her prince. Her fear, doubt, all vanished. She knew what task lay ahead. She knew what needed to be done. All her dreams, ambitions, meant nothing now, for she was to choose her own destiny with a single strike.  
  
"Are you ready, Lady?" Darkness swooned in her ear. "We must begin the ceremony."  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I am indeed ready. Bring the nag in."  
  
With a single motion of his hand, Darkness summoned his goblins to bring the unicorn in. Wild, frantic, the unicorn fought against the goblins, braying fiercely.  
  
"Move, NOW!" shouted Darkness, his voice rising above the clatter.  
  
"Jack, tis time for action!!! Remember, Lili has already chosen her fate, now you must choose ours!"  
  
Suddenly, Brown Tom called to Gump, "It's set, Screw Ball made it! I knew he would, they are ready Jack!!!"  
  
"I know what I must do, but I fear I cannot do it, Gump! I trust Lili, I love her!"  
  
Furious, Gump turned towards his champion, "You must do this Jack! All of our lives depend on YOU!"  
  
With the unicorn in place, Darkness held out the knife in which to kill the unicorn. Lili grabbed the knife, eager to get the task done.  
  
"My lord, tonight I am yours. You have my soul completely."  
  
Deep, guttural laughter filled the great hall as Darkness beheld his bride.  
  
"Jack, now! Or we've failed! Do it, Jack, NOW!"  
  
"I love you Lili, I trust you....."  
  
Lili raised the knife, taking aim at her target.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, and shot the arrow from his bow... 


	5. Chapter 5

**A thin cry pierces the darkness. Suddenly, Jack understands everything. Getting into Darkness' lair was too easy. Everything Gump has done was for Darkness. As the guards surround Jack, Gump dances with glee.**

"**Never turn your back on the Gump, Jack! You thought you were so clever. Look what you have done!"**

**Glancing towards Lili, Jacks sees his arrow never even pierced Darkness. **

"**Now, little boy, you will see the dawning of a new era! My lady will bring my kingdom into glory with one thrust of the blade."**

**Darkness motions to his guards to bring Jack face to face with himself. Jack struggles, trying to free his hands from his binds. **

**Laughing, Gump shoves him. "Here now, Jack! Just go with the nice man. I am sure he will take great care of you! Just as you took good care of Oona for me!" Angrily, Gump slaps Jack across the face. Now he knows the reason for Gump's betrayal! **

"**But Gump, I do not love Oona! She was only…"**

"**What, just a plaything!" Gump shouted. "Tell me, Jack. Did you not kiss her? Did you not know her true self? I myself did not know it…."**

"**Silence! Bring him here." Darkness growled. "Let him witness first hand the birth of a new era!"**

"**Yes, come to me, Jack. Poor Jack. You really believed you could win me back! You, a little forest boy! I am a princess and I deserve a true King!" Lili howled. Standing next to the unicorn, she looked almost like her former self. But beauty is a dangerous thing. And one such as Lili knew how to use it to her advantage. **

"**My prince, my king, let us continue with your plan. Dawn approaches."**

"**Yes, my lady. Soon, very soon, you shall rule by my side. Forever. Untouchable shall we be! Guard, bring the boy to me! Let him stand by my side as your future queen moves us into the next generation."**

**Struggling against the guards, Jack tries to look into Lili's eyes. Nothing there the Jack could recognize. Just blackness. The inky dark of her soul. Finding his struggle to be in vain, he lets himself be taken. Roughly, the guards push and shove him down to where Darkness is standing.**

**Gump, strangely quiet since his last outburst, follows slowly. Brown Tom is no where to be found, and Oona and Screwball, well, who knows what befell them. Jack silently prays that they are getting their part done. **


End file.
